Welcome Back, Love!
by Riki Mink
Summary: Speed is back and coming home.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami.

"Thank you, agent." Horatio said in shock. Horatio just received a call from Agent Michael from the FBI informing him that Tim Speedle was on his way back from an undercover mission. Agent Michael told Horatio that Speedle would be back by midday. Horatio sat in shock in his office, with Calleigh and Eric looking in worried.

Tim Speedle, also known as Speed, was in the airplane with Agent Michael and Agent Drew informing him that his husband was not yet informed about his alive status.

"That's okay. I want to surprise him myself." Tim spoke softly. Agent Michael and Drew smiled, knowing how much his husband meant to him. The plane landed in the Miami Airport. Speed and the two agents entered the FBI prepared car.

"Speed, I have already informed Lt. Caine of your status. We will go to the Miami Dade crime lab for you to sign all the necessary paperwork for you to get your job back. After that, you can leave to go to your husband." Agent Michael told Speed.

One Hour Later...

Speed was in the elevator with Agent Michael and Drew laughing quietly at the shocked look on the receptionist's face.

"Did you see her face? I thought she was going to faint from all the shock I gave her." Speed laughed out loud.

"Perhaps you did not have to shock her that much, Speed. Now, Lt. Caine has just informed Michael that all necessary papers are done. So, you just need a signature before you could leave." Agent Drew said.

The elevator dinged. Speed and the two agents exited and walked towards Horatio's office. As they walked through the hallway between the labs, jaws dropped as the lab techs looked at the supposedly dead Timothy Speedle.

"Hey, H! Long time no see!" Tim shouted, smiling widely. Horatio smiled softly.

"You, too, Speed. You, too." Horatio said softly.

"Hey, H. I'll catch up with you and the rest of the team, but I have something very important to do first. So, can I just sign the papers and go? I need to do this." Tim asked.

"Of course, Tim. Eric and Calleigh would like to know why you are alive, I suppose." Horatio said, pointing out his office, where they could see their faces through the glass walls. They looked incredibly shocked. After signing the papers, Tim left Horatio's office and waved enthusiastically at them. Then sprinted to the elevator without the agents and pressed down. The two agents would stay at the office to finish off the rest of the paperwork. Tim was going home.

Hours before...

Ryan was attempting to calm down his five years old son, Jon, from his little tantrum. He needed to bathe Jon before dropping him off at his mother-in-law's place.

"Jon, please. You need a bath." Ryan yelled exasperatedly.

"No, no baf, daddy. I wan go wif you. Pwease daddy." Jon begged with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. But daddy has to go to work. I need you to be a good boy." Ryan said, softly.

"Daddy, no go. I no wan daddy to wose his wife too." Jon whimpered.

"Sweetie, I won't. I have to take care of you remember? I won't leave you. You lost daddy, but you won't lose me." Ryan cooed at the son, hugging him.

"Pwomise?" Jon said.

"I promise, baby." Ryan whispered.

"O-tay." Jon said, allowing Ryan to bathe him.

After the bath, Ryan dressed his son and himself. Before he left his house with his son attached to his hip, Ryan made sure that the bathroom and kitchen was clean. He made sure that all the lights were turned off before checking that he locked the door...four times. After dropping off Jon at his grandmother's, Ryan drove off to work.

"Hey, H. Got anything for me today?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, Mr. Wolfe. You have a B&E in NW 11th St." Horatio said.

"Alright." Ryan said.

Ryan went to the house, collected the evidence, and convicted the criminal. Then he was assigned another case, which he solved by the end of his shift. Ryan went home, remembering that his son was going to spend the night at his grandparent's house. Ryan entered his house, remembering his dead love. Ryan automatically got out his cleaning supplies and started to clean the condo from top to bottom. He feed his Himalayan spotted cat and went to clean the bathroom. An hour after cleaning, Ryan heard the doorbell ring. Ryan got up, wondering who was coming at midday to his apartment. Ryan opened the door without looking through the peep hole and stood in shock on who was on the other side.

"Timmy…" Ryan whispered with his eyes searching the other body. Ryan reached out his arm to touch this illusion, only to touch the body of one Timothy Speedle.

"You're alive…how?" Ryan said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, love." Speed whispered entering the apartment and closing the door. Speed hugged his husband, feeling their connection reestablish. "I'll explain how I'm still here later, k? I want something else right now." With that, Speed picked up Ryan bridal style and led him to the bedroom where moans and whimpers were heard moments later.

One Hour Later…

Ryan lifted himself off the bed and woke up Speed.

"Tim, how are you still here?" Ryan questioned.

Tim sighed before answering. "Remember that time I got shot at the jewelry store and supposedly died?" Ryan nodded. "Well, at the hospital, the doctors got the bullet out, but before the team came, FBI agents were there to talk to me. They asked me to do an undercover mission to apprehend a leader of one of the largest drug empires. This leader was also the one who controlled a large human trafficking system. The one where we had to declare two dozen murders as cold cases because there was not enough evidence. I accepted, Ryan. I wanted to stop this illegal system. I'm sorry, baby. I caused you a lot of pain when the doctor told you I had died." Speed told him.

Ryan nodded and hugged him. Speed knew he was forgiven when Ryan whispered I love you into his shoulder. Ryan then proceeded to explain to Speed how he went to work in the crime lab after he died. Then Ryan told him how the lab was cold to him before slowly warming up to him. Ryan ended his story and the couple was in silence, both cuddling.

"That reminds me. I got my job back and I have to face the rest of the team tomorrow. I shot out of the lab to see you. I didn't bother explaining to anyone else." Speed groaned.

Ryan chuckled before telling him it was his own fault. The couple made love more before sleeping.

While this happened…

Eric and Calleigh were trying to get Horatio to explain why Speed was alive. Eric was excited to see his friend again, but it was weird when they had a burial for him. H was avoiding all their questions so that Speed could explain it to them tomorrow. Agent Michael and Agent Drew were finishing the paperwork and making phone calls to Speed's parents. Mary and Daniel Speedle were exclaiming and crying into the phone when they were informed that their son was still alive. Mary very excited informed Jon that his daddy was still alive. They were going to come to the crime lab to see him, when they were told the Speed went home to his husband. They decided to wait, as they knew the couple were reacquainting themselves with each other.

The next day…

Speed and Ryan woke up the cries of daddy from their son. Speed got out of bed and dressed before leaving the bedroom to scoop up his little boy.

"DADDY!" Jon screamed loudly.

"Hey, baby. I missed you." Speed said into his son's hair. Jon continued to scream daddy excitedly until Ryan was also out of bed. Mary and Daniel greeted their son with tears, making sure that their son was alive and well. Ryan and Speed got ready to go to the lab, taking Jon with them, as they know Jon wouldn't want either of them out of sight for the day. Ryan and Speed drove to the lab and dropped Jon at the daycare provided shocking the worker there because they didn't know Ryan or Speed had a child. By then, the lab already heard of Speed being alive, day, swing, and night. The locker room was crowded as no one wanted to leave. After escaping the locker room, Ryan and Speed entered the break room where H, Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx were waiting. Due to the glass walls, the team saw Ryan and Speed holding hands. Ryan and Speed went to the break room where Speed informed the team of his undercover mission and his placement on the team again. Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx understood and hugged Speed.

"Why were you holding Wolfe's hand, Speed?" Eric questioned. Speed's eyebrows rose at the last name. He looked at Ryan who said, "I didn't want to use your name to rise up in the lab." Speed understood.

Speed looked at Eric and simply said, "He's my husband and the other father to my child."

H had suspected this and simply raised his eyebrow, while Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx dropped their jaws. Speed then proceeded to kiss the daylight out of Ryan, making every lab tech press their face against the glass of the break room. The lab was silent for once. Ryan distantly heard H closing the jaws of their colleagues and telling the lab techs to get back to work quietly. H cleared his throat and waited until the couple separated.

"Let's go. We have four DB in the Everglades. Patrol suspects a quadruple homicide and need us there right now." H calmly informed his team.


End file.
